Vali Lucifer
|-|Base= |-|Divine Dividing Active= |-|Balance Breaker= Summary Vali Lucifer is a half-human, half-devil and a descendant of the original Lucifer. He is the leader of the Vali Team, and the possessor of one of the eighteen Longinus which hold enough power to slay Gods, the Divine Dividing. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 6-C | 6-C | Low 6-B Name: Vali Lucifer, "White Dragon Emperor", "The Butt Dragon Emperor", "White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Devil/Human Hybrid, Sacred Gear Wielder, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: |-|Balance Breaker= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Longevity, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Afterimage Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Creation of inanimate matter, Regeneration (Can repair his armor if it's heavily damaged or destroyed), Sealing (Sealed Gasper's eyesight, and can seal others with the Crimson Gourd), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp, distort, halve, and compress space), Size Manipulation (Can continuously halve the size of objects and living things), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Sealing (Sealed Gasper's eyesight, and can seal targets with the Crimson Gourd), Empathic Manipulation (A previous user of the Divine Dividing halved the negative emotions of the previous users of the Boosted Gear), Statistics Reduction (Can continuously halve the power of his opponents, add it to his own, and halve the power of attacks until they significantly weaken or disperse entirely), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Resisted the effects of Kouki's electricity by channeling his aura within him), Illusion Creation (Managed to break out of Azi Dahaka's illusion), Time Stop (Forbidden Balor View was ineffective on him because of Albion), Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories of Raynare after she wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise), Death Manipulation (Can survive in the Dimensional Gap, a world of void which kills whatever is inside of it by exposing them to nothingness), Poison Manipulation, and Curse Manipulation (Managed to resist the effects of Samael's poison / curse for some time, a little of which killed Issei and destroyed his body) |-|Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive= All previous abilities enhanced, Dream Manipulation (Compression Divider is said to be capable of compressing dreams), and Limited Existence Erasure (Can halve and compress an opponent until they vanish entirely into nothingness and extinction) |-|Diabolos Dragon Lucifer= All previous abilities enhanced, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy one's body and soul with special poison), and Summoning (Can create and control wyverns that act as an extension of his power) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Stronger than Triaina Issei. Casually ripped one of Kokabiel's wings off and fought against Balance Breaker Euclid) | Island level (Stronger than Juggernaut Drive Issei. The previous users of the Juggernaut Drive destroyed mountains and islands in the past) | Island level (Stronger than his previous states, and is far superior to other Satan-class Devils) | Small Country level+ (Destroyed a five thousand meter tall mountain completely, making it disappear entirely), can ignore conventional durability in a variety of ways Speed: Speed of Light (He's stated to be capable of moving at the speed of light multiple times, and is much faster than Crocell, who could react to light) | FTL (Faster than his previous state) | FTL (Much faster than his Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive forms) | FTL (Far superior to any of his previous forms) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Triana Issei) | At least Class T (Comparable to Juggernaut Drive Issei) | At least Class T (Stronger than his previous state) | At least Class T (Stronger than his previous state) Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Stronger than Triaina Issei) | Island Class (Comparable to other Maou-class individuals) | Island Class (Stronger than his previous state) | Small Country Class+ (Comparable to Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei) Durability: Mountain level (Tanked attacks from Balance Breaker Issei including Ascalon, an anti-Dragon sword, with only minor injuries) | Island level | Island level | Small Country level+ (Took attacks from comparable opponents) Stamina: Extremely High (Maintained his Balance Breaker which consumes an immense amount of stamina for at least a month, and can fight with serious injuries that were stated to leave him on the verge of death) Range: Standard melee range normally. At least several dozen kilometers with special techniques Standard Equipment: His Sacred Gear *'Optional Equipment:' **'Crimson Gourd:' The most famous of the Five Treasured Tools of Chinese legends, it is a gourd that possesess the ability to suck those who respond when their names are called out, sealing them within its confines. Intelligence: Vali is considered to be an incredibly skilled combatant and is one of the most talented wielders of the Divine Dividing of all time, attaining the Balance Breaker at a young age, and possesses great talent in magic, completely mastering several Norse magic in a remarkably short period of time. Weaknesses: Items, weapons, and magic that are considered "holy" such as holy swords and light magic - although it was noted that light is not particularly effective against him as he's a half devil - are especially effective against Devils like Vali. He is somewhat arrogant | He cannot maintain Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive for very long | He cannot maintain Diabolos Dragon for very long and Reduce is ineffective against Ddraig, Ophis, and Great Red Notable Attacks/Techniques: ValiActivatingBalanceBreaker.gif|Activating Balance Breaker ValiDivide.gif|Divide *'Divine Dividing:' Vali's Sacred Gear. It holds the soul of the legendary White Dragon Emperor, Albion. It allows him to halve the power of anyone he makes contact with every ten seconds, gaining the deducted power for himself. In the event that he absorbs power beyond his limit and capabilities, it is expelled from the wings of light situated in his back. Its ability to halve also extends to emotions, as shown when a past possessor of the Divine Dividing halved and reduced the hatred, grudges, and feelings of resentment of the past possessors of the Boosted Gear. *'Divine Dividing Scale Mail:' The Balance Breaker of Divine Dividing. Vali becomes covered in a white, full-body Dragon Armor with various jewels on it. In this form, the ten second limit of Divide is overridden. **'Half Dimension:' Vali halves and compresses the size of both living and non-living things in his surroundings without any need for direct contact. He has shown the ability to affect space with this move, halving and distorting space, and sealing his targets in a spatial distortion. He can also use it to halve and diminish the power of attacks directed towards him, rendering them weak enough to be easily deflected, or weak enough that they simply disappear harmlessly. **'Reflect:' Vali reflects any attack directed at him back to the opponent. *'Juggernaut Drive:' A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. However, Vali is able to avoid this using his large amount of demonic powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Vali suffered from immense exhaustion. *'Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive:' Vali gained access to this form after completely sealing off the thoughts of the past possessors of the Divine Dividing. The color of his armor changes to silver-white and he emits an enormous amount of energy and is capable of crushing his surroundings without moving. It is noted to be similar to, but different from Juggernaut Drive, and is an enhanced version of it. **'Compression Divider:' Vali compresses his target repeatedly until they become so small that they cannot become any smaller and vanish entirely from existence in a few seconds. It is able to compress all matter and is said to be capable of compressing even dreams. *'Diabolos Dragon Lucifer:' A form Vali obtained after Ophis' blessing allowed him to tap into his latent power inherited from the original Lucifer and combine it with Albion's power. His armor becomes composed of silvery-white and jet black tones. **'Satan Compression Divider:' An enhanced form of Compression Divider. Vali projects silvery white and jet black streams of light that instantly compress his targets over and over again, until they are completely eliminated. It is able to compress thousands of targets at once. **'Satan Lucifer Smasher:' An enhanced version of the Longinus Smasher, Vali releases a massive continuous stream of silvery white and jet black projectiles that can easily destroy a large area. **'Reduce:' Vali releases a special type of poison that is able to cut down the blood, bones, organs, and soul of the target. It is ineffective on inorganic objects. **'Dividing Wyvern Fairies:' Vali summons twelve wyverns from his wings. They act as extensions of his power and are able to use his abilities such as Divide, Reflect, Reduce, Half Dimension, as well as to turn their bodies into cannons to release large amounts of powerful energy. Key: Balance Breaker | Juggernaut Drive | Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive | Diabolos Dragon Lucifer Note: Vali's light speed statements were accepted in these threads because of the consistency of the statements and the fact that a much slower character in the form of Crocell could react to light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Element Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Dream Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6